


Magnus the red *Draconification

by Kessan_Llir



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Handmade, craft, draconification, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessan_Llir/pseuds/Kessan_Llir
Summary: The Draconification of the Magnusthis is fully poseable dragon artoywhen i made him, I focused on the colors and shapes of the official miniature. Made from leather on a wire frame, polymer clay, angora, glass eye. Painted with acrylic. Made for warhammers legion steam  on winter  fandom battle 2020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Magnus the red *Draconification

Magnus  
[](https://ibb.co/NSFcncF)  
[](https://ibb.co/FXDj37C)  
[](https://ibb.co/w0K0nB2)  
[](https://ibb.co/brnSBDZ)  
[](https://ibb.co/7V8y6BH)  
[](https://ibb.co/wRKnYwz)  
foto can be clicable


End file.
